


Not for Time's Throwing

by Kimbeen



Category: Maurice (1987), Maurice - E. M. Forster
Genre: Fan Comics, Political Unrest and Homework, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbeen/pseuds/Kimbeen
Summary: Maurice and Alec have a mature and measured discussion about the ethics of war, or not.





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Fan comic as you can see, and not twenty-eight chapters long but pages! I hope the pics load okay, gabh mo leithscéal if they are tricky, I'm terrible at computers.[ Also on tumblr. ](https://notfortimesthrowing.tumblr.com/post/186709618780) If it's easier to view images there.  
If you were following my previous fics this might be set just after the end of A Happier Year. Might even be the very next day. But can be read as a standalone as well.  
Thank you [flickr](https://www.flickr.com/) for the image hosting.
> 
> Please no reposting on this or other websites without my consent.


	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 9




	10. Page 10




	11. Page 11




	12. Page 12




	13. Page 13




	14. Page 14




	15. Page 15




	16. Page 16




	17. Page 17




	18. Page 18




	19. Page 19




	20. Page 20




	21. Page 21




	22. Page 22




	23. Page 23




	24. Page 24




	25. Page 25




	26. Page 26




	27. Page 27




	28. Page 28




End file.
